gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Winterfell (War of the Five Kings)
Defection Why the heck have so many people, not just on here but in the media, assumed that...Stannis's men who fled defected to the Boltons? There was nothing to indicate that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) The most perplexing assumption I've seen. Yet I've seen it in many podcasts and reviews. I still fail to see where they got that idea. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 14:17, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Me too. But I don't understand where did all Stannis' deserted sellswords go? They are basically in the middle of nowhere, in a snowy region. Where did they go? Deepwood Motte? --Gladiatus (talk) 11:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) According to all military logic, Stannis had them in the position where their only hope for survival was to win the battle and take Winterfell's stores, so if they were going to leave they would have or should have already. Maybe the logic is that the blizzard letting up made them think that they could flee farther, to White Harbor or wherever.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) There's so many things that doesn't add up with this. First, that sellswords suddenly gets a moral compass. Secondly, that over 3000 men get to leave in the night without anyone noticing, with all the horses. Thirdly, Melisandre somehow gets a horse, despite every horse being stolen by the deserters. Fourth, Stannis doesn't send scouts to scout the terrain before marching. Fifth, Stannis being a great millitary tactician is defeated by the Boltons. 10:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Again D&D screwing logic in favor of "what matters".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Also seems weird that not one of Stannis' loyal men would tell him that there are rumblings of a large part of his army considering leaving. Or even worse, they all seemed to think "Well 3000 people are about to leave, shall we tell Stannis? Nah, let the man sleep!". - Son Of Fire (talk) 20:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't really understand why they decided to massively increase the odds against Stannis but didn't bother with the numerous problems the Boltons were having at Winterfell. Seemed to me that the whole thing was just to set up Brienne's revenge. It's not very plausible that Stannis should be one of the few to survive the battle. CorneliusAgrippa (talk) 14:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : This page really sums up everything wrong with this wiki. A wiki is meant to be based on facts, but here they go on speculation and made up mumbo jumbo. For starters, we are never told that Stannis' men defected, but for some reason GOT wiki believes this happened. Secondly, although yes, Stannis is probably dead, and his line is probably extinct, this is never confirmed in the show, so it is not a fact. It is speculation. Please do not confuse facts with speculation anymore, G-Lover96 (talk) 10:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :...the article doesn't say they defected, I removed that weeks ago. Yeah it's idiotic the way they tried to convince us Stannis is dead with a cheap cliffhanger, but it was just too much hassle to deal with the will they/won't they crap so it was easier to just humor them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Roose and other Edits Even if Roose did not personally lead the cavalry charge against Stannis, he still, as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, was the Commander-in-Chief of the Bolton forces from inside the walls of Winterfell, as seen in Hardhome when he holds council. Also, even if Roose was somehow not at Winterfell, I feel that shouldn't affect the other changes to the article, which were all undone. Salociin (talk) 14:29, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll just take Roose out. I think they're hinting that Roose didn't even "command" the battle at all in this version...as we will see in a matter of hours...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:35, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough, thank you. Salociin (talk) 14:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) The scene between Ramsay and Roose in S6E01 confirmed that Roose was indeed within Winterfell when the battle took place, and he did not seem to disapprove of Ramsay's cavalry charge, congratulating him for defeating Stannis, so I think it's safe to say that Roose was not unawares of the battle taking place outside, and Ramsay did not act explicitly against Roose's orders, but it's still difficult to say if Roose had any role in organizing or commanding the Bolton forces. Personally, I feel it should be safe to say that Roose, if nothing else, gave Ramsay his expressed consent to lead the charge, granting him the overall command of Winterfell's defense, but the show is strange like that, details and information that seems fairly straightforward in the books seems much vaguer in the show. Makes it more difficult to accurately document events. Salociin (talk) 22:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Repeating what I had said in my edit description, given his scenes in S5E05, S5E08, and S6E01, I feel it should be fair to say that Roose's role at Winterfell is safely confirmed, even if the actor did not appear on-screen in S5E10. Additionally, it should be remembered the entire point of the Battle was an attempt to take Winterfell from Roose Bolton, the Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. It seems bizarre to me that the Lord of the castle in question would not have his presence noted in any information about the conflict. Salociin (talk) 09:31, May 6, 2016 (UTC)